Caught in the Crossfire v2
by simsbabii
Summary: Tear was just supposed to take her mother some lunch when the carrots of life rolled out of the bag and spilt on the floor. Now she's in a weird orphanage for geniuses with even weirder children. Revised version of my old story. Mello/OC T for swearing
1. Prolouge

**Here it is, CITC v 2.0**

**Disclaimer: Death Note**

**Claimer: Tear and any OC's except Oli's characters.**

**. . . . .**

**1.**

**Back-story**

I pushed open the big, cold metal door. It was kind of hard, especially since I had mom's food in a bag in my other hand. The door creaked open and there was a big crash, followed by a loud scream. I pushed the door open all the way, and finally got inside. I closed the big door and looked around for my mother. I shrieked when I saw what had happened.

Crates. They were everywhere, all over the floor and on the loading platform and… oh just everywhere. And under them was my mother. I dropped the bag of food- her carrots and her raisins rolling out of their own little baggies and all over the floor as well. I ran over to her and pushed on the box right on top of her.

"Hello Demi. Nice to see you." My mother said, her voice sounding strained.

"Mom, I'll get you out, don't worry." I told her, pulling off my gloves and trying again to push the boxes off of her, with no luck.

"Hon, put your_ manusi_ back on. You'll get hypothermia if you don't."

"Mom, they're keeping me form getting to you." I told her. I turned around and pushed the crate with my back.

With that method not working either, I turned and pushed with my hands again. Fingers wrapped around my neck and lifted me up in the air. I kicked my legs frantically, wanting the person to drop me so I could breathe. Who ever it was did, and I landed hard on the floor. I turned onto my back to see that it was my mother's boss –my biological father. He was drunk, I could tell. I reached for my mother's hand and looked at her. She was dead. Tears welled up in my eyes and I blinked them away.

My father swung at me with his big fat fist. I ducked and ran for the door in the back. It wasn't as heavy as the big ones in the front. I could hear the drunk stumbling behind me. I pulled open the door hastily and ran out of the building, slipping and skidding through the snow. There was a town not far from where I was. _I can make it. I can make it._ I urged myself. But I couldn't, and I collapsed in the snow.

**. . . . . **

I blinked my eyes open, wondering where the heck I was. It looked like a hospital- and it smelled like one, for that matter. There was a beeping machine sitting next to me and there were tubes and needles in my arms that lead up to bags full of water- clear water and water that looked like there was mud in it. I realized that the muddy water must be medicine.

"I see you are awake."

I looked over, way back in the corner, to see a woman standing there. She had on a long white coat with a blue shirt and blue pants on underneath. I started breathing quicker, and the beeping machine sped up too.

"Relax, Miss." The woman smiled, showing two rows of shiny white teeth.

"Where am I?"

The woman laughed, "you're in a hospital in London, dear. Don't you remember anything that has happened to you?"

"All I remember is…" Tears started rolling down my face. My mother… dead…

"Oh, honey. What can you remember? Tell me." The woman who I assume is a doctor asked, sitting down in a white chair with pink flowers that was right next to me.

"My mom. There was an accident at the factory she worked at- it's right outside the city of Semey- and she got squished by these boxes. I tried to help her but my dad was there- he's her boss, you see- and he tried to strangle me but I got away and then I passed out in the snow." I explained to the doctor.

"That would explain the finger-shaped bruises on your neck." The doctor muttered, "what's your name, honey?"

"Demi Hollsopple." I told her.

"Well, Demi, you are one very lucky girl. Especially since you managed to get yourself from a warehouse outside of Semey, Kazakhstan to a hospital bed in London." The doctor smiled.

"Okay…"

"Demi, how do you know English?" The doctor said quickly, as if my answer would cure cancer.

"My mom… she was from the states and she taught me. My step dad taught me Russian and Romanian, and a little German." I told the woman slowly.

Doctor What's-her-face turned around and pulled a book off of a shelf. It was bound in black leather, and on the front in gold was a name- Edgar Allan Poe.

"I will be right back. Hold onto this for me." The doctor placed the book in my lap and patted it before bustling out of the room.

I opened the book, slowly examining the words on the pages. It was full of stories and poems written by the man on the cover- Edgar Allan Poe. There was one- called The Raven- that was really pretty but really long. After a while, the doctor came back in with three people. One was a college-age girl with pretty red curls, the second was a woman not much older than the doctor who had brown hair, and a man around step-dad's age with graying hair.

"Demi, I would like you to meet Erin," the doctor pointed to the redhead, "She's the one who brought you here. There's my sister, Delores, who is an English teacher at that man's school. Demi, this man is Roger." The doctor introduced.

"Hi." I waved.

"Demi, could you please read us a passage from the book you have there?" Delores asked, a smiled on her face. She may as well have stamped 'fake' where her mouth should be.

"Okay. Any one I want? Because there's on that I really like." The doctor nodded, so I opened right up to The Raven and read the whole thing.

When I was done, Roger had a happy look on his old face, Delores looked sad and Erin was crying. I frowned, wondering if I did anything wrong. Roger stood up and looked at the doctor.

"Well, Mandy, you still cease to disappoint me. There are some papers to be signed and she should be all set as soon as you can release her." Roger told the doctor- who I will now call Mandy because that is her name.

"She can be released whenever you are ready for her." Mandy smiled and walked out of the room with Roger.

"That was so beautiful." Erin said, dabbing at her eyes with her shirt.

She got up and gave me a hug, "come on, Professor. You're my ride and I have to get back to campus before football practice."

Those two left the room too. After they left, a woman came in. On her nametag, it said 'Cheryl'. She unhooked me from the beeping machine and took the needles out of my arm.

"Hello Kitty or regular?" She asked, holding up two different Band-Aids.

"Ummm… Hello Kitty." I told her, taking the pink one.

Cheryl smiled at me, then handed me a pile of clothes, "here. You can change into these in the bathroom. We had to guess on the sizes."

I thanked her and went into the bathroom. The pants were too big, but the shirt fit. It was blue and had a picture of a black and white cat with a white and red hat on its head. Next to the cat, it said 'The Cat In the Hat'. _What's that?_ I wondered as I pulled on the shoes that were too big.

I went back into the room. Mandy and Roger were waiting.

"Demi, you're all set. We can go now." Roger told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Wammy's House. It's an orphanage for gifted individuals like yourself. You will be able to receive an education as well as participate in normal activities of the young folk these days."

"Umm… that's great, I guess."

"There is one important rule, though. You mustn't use your real name. So what should we call you?"

"Uh…. How about… Tear?"

"Excellent. Tear, I believe we should be going now. It was lovely seeing you again, Mandy." Roger walked out the door.

I waved to Mandy before following him. He lead me out to a little car. I climbed into the back seat and buckled the buckle. Inside the car it smelled like sugar.

"Hello."

I jumped and looked at the man who sat in the front seat via the rearview mirror. He looked like a crazy. Dark bags sat under his eyes and he really needed to buy a hairbrush. This stranger wore a white long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Who… who are you?" I stammered.

"My name is L. What is your name?"

"Uhh… my real one or my fake one?"

"Your alias, of course. We can't just go giving away our names, now can we?" L said, chewing on his thumbnail.

Holding out my hand, I introduced, "I'm Tear."

"Tear. How interesting. And you speak four languages, correct?" L asked, continuing to chew on his thumb.

"_Korrigieren_." I replied in German.

"Excellent." L looked up, "Here comes Roger now."

**. . . . . **

**Well, short intro is short, right?**

**Comments are welcome and criticism is accepted.**

**And I know Watari is supposed to drive L around. I forgot, so we're gonna say Watari has a stomach bug :P**


	2. Weird

**Chapter Two. Nothing to announce because I write these before I write the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note, Abbie, Jay, and Sloan belong to Oli. The Zombie Hunters cast are property of Jenny Romanchuck and are only there this chapter because I am a lazy asshole.**

**Claimer: Tear belongs to me.**

**. . . . .**

**2.**

**Weird**

Roger parked the car outside of a big mansion. It was surrounded by a brick wall. Attached to the wall was a shiny gold plate with the name of the building on it. According to the sign, this was Wammy's House. I unbuckled and got out of the car. Hiking up the pants, I looked at L, who had appeared next to me. Some kids around my age had been playing soccer in the yard but now they were gathering around the gate.

I tried to hide my fear and act tough. Some of the kids were pretty weird looking. In the front there was a girl with bright blue hair and two blonde girls- one wearing leather and another wearing tight pants and a red shirt. Next to them was a girl with curly brown hair and a boy with red hair.

In the back was a girl wearing a bear hat that matched her expression and a fat girl in some kind of medical coat with darker blue hair. There was a blonde girl with goggles in her hair and a really short girl with reddish-brown hair and glasses. Then there was this one kid in stark white. The sun reflected off of him and I'm sure he did some damage to my corneas.

L lead me through the gate. The kids were all dead silent. Thinking of the word 'dead' brought tears to my eyes. The blue haired girl in the back snickered.

"Hello children. This is Tear and she is from Kazakhstan. Play nicely. Mello and Near, as the top two I would like you to show her around. And Mello, please lend her a pair of your pants, as it appears that hers are too big." L stated.

The white haired boy and the blonde girl stepped forward, the girl's blue eyes lighting up when her name was called. L turned and walked into the building. The others dispersed, except for Mello and Near.

"Hello." The white kid said first, "I am Near."

"Hi." I waved shyly.

"This is Mello. He's not in a very good mood right now because he has not had his daily dose of sugar and dairy product." Near pointed at the blonde girl, who I now knew was a boy.

"Hi."

"Come on new girl. The sooner we fucking finish the sooner I can get back to my damn game of soccer."

"_Das ist eine bunte Wortschatz, den Sie dort haben._" I observed.

"I'm a fucking rainbow." Mello growled, holding up his fist.

I backed down and stuck to following the boys around. "So, um, Near. How do things work around here?"

Near's grey eyes stared at me blankly, "Where should I begin?"

"Um… from the beginning?" I shrugged and pulled my pants up again, "Mello, can I please get those pants? Mine are falling down."

Mello grunted.

"Here you are ranked based on your test scores. I am top ranked because I have the highest test scores. Mello has the second highest. His friend Matt has somehow managed to maintain at number three despite his smoking habits and his addiction to video games…"

"She asked for an explanation on how things fucking work around here, Albino. She did not fucking ask for a biography of every student here." Mello shouted, turning around.

"I was simply supplying examples for the new student."

"You know what you stupid albino, if I was in my right mind right now, I'd take one of your stupid cars and shove it so far up your ass that you'd never be able to get it out." Mello snarled.

I leaned over to whisper in Near's ear, "he has a bad mouth."

"I would learn to either ignore it or adapt to his foul language. It won't go away." Near advised.

"Wait her fuckers." Mello instructed as we stopped outside of a room.

A white board hung on the door. In red marker were the words 'Matt and (Marsh) Mello's Room' along with crude drawings of videogame controllers. Mello opened the door and closed it behind him, but not before I got a glimpse of the mess inside. It was disgusting. Just moments later, Mello came back out with a pair of tight-looking jeans. Casually, he threw them at me.

"You can change later when Roger assigns you your room. This, by the way, is where all us poor fucking geniuses sleep and spend any time we aren't in class. This is the only floor for us students only. The other two are for classes and shit." Mello explained.

"Um… alright, I guess."

"Now go be a newbie and bug the other fucking students." Mello waved his hand as the fat blue haired girl from earlier walked by, "hey Sam."

"Mello. Does Matt have my smokes? Finals are kicking the shit out of me." The girl sighed.

"How the hell would I know? Ask him you fat bitch." Mello argued.

I glanced at Near, who was twirling his white hair around his finger. He didn't look the least bit interested in this squabble between the two. I was, though.

"Who are you calling fat? Boy, you should know better than to mess with us seniors. You're lucky I'm fucking done at the end of the year. Now go get fucking Matt so I can have a goddamned smoke."

"No way in hell, Sam. Matt's probably off necking Maureen, and I don't need to fucking see that."

"Just because you have a crush on Matt-"

"I think you both need to fricking calm down. I can go get Matt… maybe." I stepped in, "He's the redhead with the goggles, right?"

"Pff. New girl," Sam rolled her eyes, "fine. Tell Matt that I needs my smokes or I'm going to strangle somebody. Possibly you, new girl. Or Mello."

"Alright. And, um, can you tell me where Roger's office is? I have to get a room when I'm done."

"It's a wood door with the word 'office' on it. It isn't that hard to miss." Sam rolled her eyes.

I turned away from the three and chose a random direction, hoping I was heading the right way. The first open door I came across was the library, and it was too big to go traipsing through right now. I moved on down the hall where I found a game room. There was a TV hooked up to a few game systems, a green couch and tables in the back. On the couch were the two kids with goggles from earlier- a blonde girl I assumed was Maureen and the red haired boy called Matt. Like Mello guessed, the two were kissing.

"Um… Matt?" I squeaked.

The two turned to look at me. The red head spoke first, "yeah?"

"Um… Sam said that she 'needs her smokes or she's going to strangle somebody'." I wrinkled my face as I repeated the message.

"Ugh. Sam. Girl never ceases to freak the hell outta me." Matt rolled off of the couch, falling onto the floor. He hopped back up.

"Well, at least she's graduating soon." Maureen smiled.

Matt gave Maureen a sloppy kiss, "it means you're graduating, too."

I cleared my throat, "Matt, please hurry. I don't want to die on my first day here."

Matt chuckled, "you're funny new girl. C'mon."

**. . .**

**I hate writing the first few chapters. They're… bland : |**


	3. Matt

**I read the original Mary-Sue story and I will forever be lol'ing. That thing was one big 'wtf' fest. Seriously. **

**Disclaimer: Death Note, Abbie, Jay, and Sloan belong to Oli. The Zombie Hunters belong to Jenny Romanchuck. I highly suggest you read her comic, 'tis epical. **

**Claimer: Tear and any other OC's belong to me.**

**. . . . .**

**3.**

**Matt**

"So, new girl, what's your name?" Matt asked as we started to walk down the hall.

"De- uh, Tear." I cleared my throat nervously and stuck my hands in my pockets, looking at the floor.

Matt was so laid back, I could tell that automatically. He walked and swung his striped arms freely. His hands were hidden by black gloves. The funniest thing about his appearance were the goggles that hid his eyes almost completely from sight. Despite his awkward and slightly cuddly appearance, he looked –and smelled- like a smoker. And cinnamon.

"Tear? Funny name." Matt chuckled, "why'd you pick that name?"

Vivid images of my mother's face filled my mind and her voice, telling my not to cry, echoed in my memories, "I don't know."

"You're lying" Matt taunted in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not lying, Matt. I'm serious." I insisted as we took a turn down an unfamiliar hall.

"It's about one of your parents, isn't it?" Matt guessed, making that awkward feeling in the air become a tangible object.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

Matt knocked on a door three times. It was labeled 'supplies'. The door swung open, revealing a girl not much older than me with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She didn't look very happy.

"Matt." She greeted coldly, "new girl."

"Nikki." Matt said, nodding stiffly.

"The usual, or are you running errands for Sammie again?" Nikki asked, a smirk curling around her face.

"Sam. She sent Tear to come and get me, so I figured I'd show her where to come next time." Matt shrugged and dug around in his pocket until he pulled a card from his jacket pocket, "here."

Nikki caught it between her fingers and examined it closely before handing Matt a carton of cigarettes, "the girl smoke?"

"Tear? Uh, I don't know." Matt turned to me, "you smoke?"

"No. Not really." I shook my head.

"Missing out girl, missing out." Nikki shook her head, "but whatever. If you ever need one and I'm not here, I'll be in room 4B. If I'm not there, I'm in class and you'll have to wait."

"Okay, thanks… I guess." I wrinkled my forehead and turned to Matt, giving him a pleading look.

"See ya Nikki." Matt winked and made a clicking noise with his tongue.

"Later Mattie." Nikki waved in response before closing the closet door.

I swallowed nervously before turning around and starting to head the way we came. I could hear Matt following me. _Don't let them get to you, honey. You are your own person. _My mother's words filled my head and made my emotions were the bastard child of sad and comforted.

"You're from Kazakhstan, right?" Matt asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I replied, crossing my arms and rubbing them with my hands.

"Cool. I've always wanted to go there ever since I played this one game where the character had to go to this secret lab there that had a piece of a sword. Does that really exist?" Matt asked, his voice stumbling over itself.

"A secret lab? I wouldn't doubt it. All that's out past the city is snow and animal piss." I laughed slightly. Matt laughed louder.

"That's what the one Kazakh in the game said- that they were guarding snow and wolf piss!" The ginger roared, slapping his knee and doubling over, clutching his stomach.

I stared at him, frozen in place. _Weirdo._ I thought as I watched him regain his composure. He stood up, still gasping for breath, and removed his goggles. The boy wiped tears from his eyes and let a few more laughs escape.

"I don't get it." I stated simply, not moving.

"You wouldn't get it unless you played the game. Why don't you stop by my room later, after you give Sam her smokes? I'll show you the game." Matt offered, tossing me the carton of cigarettes.

"I guess, but I have to go see Rodger first." I told him, "you and Mello share a room, right?"

"Yepp."

"Okay. I'll stop in later." I smiled and waved shyly before turning to go find the blue haired demon.

I wandered around for a while, not remembering exactly where I had last seen Sam. I took a turn down another hallway, not recognizing this one at all. _Crap. I'm lost, aren't I?_

"Hey new girl!" A female Canadian accent called from behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Slowly, I turned to see who called me. It was the girl with the hat, "hi."

"What are you doing down here?" The girl asked, popping her hip out and crossing her arms.

"Looking for Sam. Do you know where she is?" I asked softly, "I'm supposed to give her something."

"I know where Sammie is. Gimme the thing, I'll take them to her." The girl offered, holding out her hand.

I looked at the carton in my hand and tossed them to the girl, "thanks. I really don't want to face her."

"No problem." The girl held out her hand, "name's Jenny."

"Tear." I shook her hand softly.

"Well, Tear, I may see you around and I may not." Jenny shrugged and started to walk away.

"Oh, Jenny?" I called, remembering I was sort of lost.

"Yeah?" The older girl looked over her shoulder.

"Uh… can you point me in the direction of Roger's office?"

Jenny laughed, "sure."

**. . .**

I waved to the Canadian before knocking on th door in front of me. _Jenny seems nice._ I thought to myself, thinking I may actually have hope for a friend in this orphanage.

"Come in." Roger called from the other side.

I pushed open the door wide enough to be able to fit through and closed it behind me, "Roger, I need my room."

"Right, right. Of course." Roger's hands fumbled over a few sheets of paper before finding the right one, "your room is 3D- Third floor, fourth down. Unfortunately it is right next to Mello's room. Don't let that boy get to you, Tear. You seem like a nice young lady."

"Thanks Roger." I smiled and was about to open the door when it slammed open and hit my nose.

I stepped back, pinching my nose and praying it wouldn't bleed, or be broken. Mr. Sunshine was dragged into the room by his ear, a teacher right behind him.

"Roger, my man, what's up?" Mello asked coolly, acting as if he wasn't being restrained by his earlobe.

"Mello, what on earth have you done this time?" Roger asked, rubbing his temples.

_Mello gets in trouble a lot. This is no surprise._ I noted as I slipped out unnoticed. I began walking down the hall toward my room when I was, again, pointed out.

"New gi-irl!"


End file.
